


Steve Harrington Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Steve Harrington imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Coffee and Laptops Don't Mix (College AU)

You know that point in writing your essay where you regret leaving it to the last minute? Well that's what you are currently doing. You were getting ready to pull an all nighter when you spilt your coffee all over your laptop. "Crap!" You cursed to yourself. You grabbed the nearest thing, which was one of your t-shirts, not caring what it was and started dabbing the laptop to clean most of the coffee up. Not daring to turn it on you picked up the somewhat dry laptop and exited your room heading to room 210 on your floor. It's a known fact on your floor that if you ever have any problems with your laptop or phone whoever resides in room 210 is who you go to.

 

Emerging from your room you got a few knowing looks from other people on your floor as they knew what time it is and that was essay due date. When you got to the room you knocked on the door feverishly. The door opened revealing a well put together guy, the complete opposite to you. His hair was styled perfectly and he was wearing clean clothes whereas your hair was a mess put up lazily and you were wearing an old top that has food stains on from your last all nighter. After getting over your initial shock of who answered the door you pushed past him into his room and looked around for the infamous computer whiz on your floor. "Can I help you?" Steve asked confused. He was still standing at the door looking down the hallway to see if he missed something.

 

"I spilt coffee on my laptop while I was writing my essay and it is due in... 4 hours!" You said all in one breath, panicking when you saw what time it was.

 

"Here let me take a look at it." He offered closing the door behind him and coming over to take a look at the laptop.

 

"Wait, you're the infamous computer whiz?" You asked, shocked as he wasn't who you were expecting. "You are not what I was expecting."

 

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Steve laughed inspecting the damage done to your laptop.

 

"I mean you look like some football god." You said before it clicked that you recognised him. "Oh, my god you're THE Steve Harrington!"

 

"Well, I just prefer Steve but yeah." He shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

 

"Sorry, it's just that- why aren't you at some fraternity house?" You asked.

 

"Believe it or not, not every footballer is in a fraternity."

 

"God, I am so sorry. I'm just assuming everything today. You must think I suck and a mess. I mean look at me, I look like a mess where as you? You look perfect, like really perfect. I-" You rambled on but stopped when you heard laughter coming from Steve again. "What?"

 

"You're cute when you ramble." He sent you smile causing you to blush. "And trust me, if I wasn't going out tonight I would be a mess too."

 

"I've totally ruined your night. I'm just gonna go and let you go wherever it is you are going." You apologised for interrupting and went to grab your laptop back but before you could Steve held it out of your reach.

 

"It's fine. Honestly, I would rather help you with this then go to some fraternity party." You bobbed your head not knowing how to respond to that and finally looked around his room taking in your surroundings. On one side of the room it had band posters up and was pretty basic. The other side was covered with photos and sports stars, you assumed that side was Steve's roommates. "The bad news is I have to wait for it to dry before I can see how bad the damage is which will take a couple of days."

 

You groaned when he told you how long it'll take. Your essay was due in four hours and the only thing you can use has been rendered useless. "Great." You muttered under your breath. "Thank you anyway. I'm gonna go then." You started heading to the door but was stopped by Steve.

 

"Wait, if you want you could borrow my laptop and I could help you with it." He suggested, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

 

"But what about the party?" You gestured towards one of the fraternity houses not too far from your dorm who's music you could now hear.

 

"Like I said, I'd rather stay here and help you."

 

"Okay." You smiled at him which he returned. You awkwardly stood in the middle of the room as Steve cleaned up a little and finding his laptop before he settled on to his bed. He looked up seeing you standing there and patted the side of his bed next to him telling you to sit there. You obliged and made your way to his bed, sitting crossed legged as you began working on your essay together.

 

It's been a few days since your laptop incident and since you handed in your essay. The essay you didn't think would get done and it probably wouldn't have without Steve's help. You got the grade back and was over the moon at it. When class was dismissed you immediately made a beeline go room 210 to thank Steve again. You knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. The door opened revealing a tired looking Steve who looked liked he just woken up. It was the complete opposite from the last time you were stood like this. You wrapped your arms around him as soon as the door opened. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." You thanked him over and over again.

 

"For what?" Steve asked, confused at your greeting. You unwrapped your arms from him and showed him your paper.

 

"Look. I passed!" You grinned at him. "All thanks to you."

 

"I hardly did anything. You did all of the work." Steve said modestly.

 

"Well, thank you anyway."


	2. Let it Snow

Snow. It was a foreign concept to you. Of course you knew about it, the fluffy white stuff that falls from the sky in winter, but you've never experienced it first hand. You moved to Hawkins in the summer from a state that typically doesn't have snow. This would be your first winter in Hawkins and Steve wanted it to be special. You fell asleep at his house last night after movie date night. When you woke up Steve was already awake, looking at you lovingly as he played with your hair. "What?" You asked.

 

"You look beautiful when you're sleeping." Steve grinned. He was about to say something when something clicked, like he remembered something. He jumped out of bed and went over to the window. A huge smile spread across his face like a child waking up on Christmas Day.

 

"What are you doing?" You questioned him, you also got up from the bed and padded across to stand next to him by the window.

 

"You watch. I'll open these curtains and it'll be snowing... well that's disappointing." He commented. Instead of a blanket of white snow laying on the ground, which he expected, you could still see the green grass and the roofing of houses all with a little frost on. There was no snow in sight whatsoever.

 

The plan was for Steve to take you ice skating and sledding down the hill but because it didn't snow he had to go to plan B. That involved baking and listening to music. The two of you were finishing off baking the third batch of cookies. Surprisingly, Steve was a good baker and so the cookies were actually decent. You sat on the counter as he got them out of the oven when something caught your eye in the window. You jumped down and ran to the window to get a better look. "It's snowing!" You squealed before running to the front door, grabbing your coat and putting your shoes on, on the way. Steve laughed at how excited you were about the snow. He followed you outside and saw you spinning around with your arms stretched out.

 

"Is this the first time you've seen snow?" Steve asked. You stopped spinning so you were facing him and nodded, looking down in slight embarrassment.

 

"It never snowed where I used to live." You admitted.

 

"Well then, looks like I'm going to have to show you how to have an awesome winter with snow." He said, now standing in front of you with only a small gap between you. He smiled and looked down at you due to the height difference between the two of you hiding one of his hands behind his back. "Starting off with a snowball fight." Steve threw the snowball he was holding onto your head earning a gasp from you, not expecting the snow or how cold it is.

 

"Oh, it's on." You returned, gathering up some snow and throwing it at him.


	3. Alone at Christmas

It was the same every year. Your parents would go on some cruise resulting in you being alone at Christmas. At first you didn't mind it but as the years went on the more it bothered you. You would always hear your friends plans in the holidays. Some would go upstate to see family. Others would have their grandparents come and visit. They would then ask you what you're doing for Christmas to which you would reply with the same old through a forced smile. No one thought twice. No one but Steve Harrington. Steve saw right through the cover you put up. He found out about your parents going away for the holidays by accident. So this year he decided that you weren't going to spend it alone.

 

You were sat in your pyjamas eating ice cream and watching the tv. The only bright side to your parents being away was that you could just lounge around the house in your pyjamas and eat ice cream regardless of the time. There was no one there to judge you. Your lounging around soon got interrupted by a knock on the door. You weren't expecting anyone so you left it but when they knocked again you hesitantly got up to see who was at the door, grabbing the baseball bat on the way. Once you saw who was standing on the other side of the door you relaxed and opened it. "What are you doing here Steve?" You asked.

 

"I've come to keep you company." He told you, showing you the bag of takeout in one hand and some movies in the other.

 

"That's really sweet of you but my parents are going to back soon." You lied. The truth was that you wanted nothing more than to watch movies and eat junk food with Steve all day but you didn't want him to see how sad your house was in the holiday season.

 

Steve gave you a pointed look, knowing for a fact you were lying. "Come on, Y/N. I know that your parents are on a cruise somewhere. France, right?"

 

"Italy." You corrected him before cursing to yourself as you just told him that you lied.

 

"You're not going to spend the holidays alone and sad. I won't allow it. Now are you going to let me in? It's freezing out here." You reluctantly let him inside knowing that Steve wasn't going to give up. He went into your living room and started unpacking the food. You stood, leaning against the door frame, watching him not in a creepy way but in awe that someone cares enough to come over and hang out with you. Someone who cares even more than your parents at times.

 

"Just so you know, I'm not sad or alone. I'm used to it now." You shrugged.

 

"You know you don't have to lie and put up this front with me, Y/N. I know how much it hurts you to hear about everyone else's plans with their families. I see how your face drops slightly before you cover up it with a fake smile." You looked down, your eyes welling up, trying to not cry in front of Steve. He noticed this and got up from his position on the floor, walking over to you. "It's honestly your parents loss that they don't get to spend Christmas with the most amazing girl I know."

 

"You're right. It is their loss. Besides... I'd much rather spend it with you the go on some cruise with them."


	4. Wallflower

Before your brother, Johnathan, began to be friends with Nancy you were a no one and you didn't mind that. You were a wallflower. You would glide through the corridors from class to class unnoticed. No one would bother you and you liked it that way. As soon as Johnathan started hanging out with Nancy more people began to notice you. One person in particular was Steve Harrington.

 

It may sound cliche but ever since middle school Steve has had a crush on you. He didn't say anything at first because he was nervous to. Then high school came around and he got popular. Steve didn't say anything that time either because he thought you wouldn't like the person he had become. Hell, there were times he didn't like the person he became.

 

After everything that happened in Hawkins, from Will's disappearance to the upside down, Steve thought that now was the time to act on his feelings or at least tell you how he feels about you. He saw you walking down the corridor to your next class and decided to go over and talk to you. Unfortunately though you make him nervous so his conversation starter was about class work. "Hey, Y/N, have you done the algebra homework?" He asked. You blinked, looking up at him not fully understanding why him of all people was talking to you. He was the 'King of Hawkins' and you were just you.

 

"H-hi, Steve. And, err, yeah I've done it." You stuttered out, brushing your hair out of the way and sending him a small smile. Steve was about to reply when some of his friends came over asking him about some party that was taking place at the weekend. You knew why he was talking to you and that was to copy your homework. You got the work out of your bag and handed it to Steve. "Here." You mumbled before leaving to go to class.

 

Steve was left dumbfounded. He realised that you probably thought that he was just talking to you for the answers for the work but that wasn't the case. He wanted to ask you out for a milkshake and get to know you better. When Steve saw Johnathan on the other side of the corridor talking to Nancy it gave him an idea.

 

After school Steve went around your house, knowing that you would be at the library so it gave him time to talk to your brother. Johnathan was confused when he opened the door not understanding why Steve was at his house. "Can I help you?" He asked.

 

"I just came by to hang out." Steve shrugged not wanting to tell him flat out why he was really here when there was a chance the door would be shut in his face. Johnathan wasn't entirely convinced but stepped aside to let him in. An awkward silence fell over the two of them as they were sat on the couch. "I actually came here to ask about, Y/N, and how I should ask them out." Steve spoke up after a while. When he said that he expected Johnathan to be pissed but instead a smile formed on his face.

 

"Finally. It took you long enough." He said. Johnathan always knew that Steve was pining over you and you over him. He couldn't force it but instead just hoped the two of you came to your senses. "Y/N, is a quiet person. They don't like big crowds so asking them one to one would be the best option. Y/N loves movies and music but they honestly don't mind what you choose to do as long as the two of you can talk."

 

Steve nodded taking in everything Johnathan was saying. "Thank you so much."

 

"It's no problem. I do however feel obligated to tell you that if you hurt them I will hurt you." Johnathan warned. It wasn't long after that conversation when you came home. Steve jumped up out of his seat as you came through the door. "I'll leave you two to it." He said glancing between you and Steve before heading to his room.

 

You walked further into the living room putting your bag down. "What are you doing here, Steve?" You asked, curious as to why he was standing in your living room. He wasn't friends with your brother or you and he's never been around your house before.

 

"I- I came by to hand you this back." Steve said handing you your algebra work back. You thanked him and took it off him. This was it, Steve told himself. "I also came by to ask you if you wanted to get milkshakes some time?"

 

That threw you off guard. Steve Harrington. The guy you have liked since middle school and thought didn't notice you just asked you out. Heat rose to your cheeks as a huge smile spread across your face. "I would like that very much."


	5. Extra Credit (College AU) (Part 1)

Running and weaving through students swarming to their lessons seem to be a regular occurrence for Steve. He makes the same mistake every Thursday. His first lesson of the day is maths and in the furthest building away from his dorm. He would always leave late and therefore be late for the lecture. The professor has had enough of Steve's lateness and has threatened to take some marks of his final grade which he can't afford so that's why he is running through the quad to get there on time.

 

The lesson had already started when Steve barged through the doors. Everyone snapped their heads into his direction as snickers murmured through the lecture hall. He pulled himself together giving the teacher a quick apology before making his way to his seat towards the back of the room. The seat was in the middle of the row so he had to shuffle through the row mumbling apologies as he did. When he got to the only empty seat on the row he flopped down letting out a breath as he did. You rolled your eyes at the sweaty out of breath boy who has just sat next to you not taking your eyes off your phone. It happened so often that you no longer cared. At first you laughed along with the others in the class but the more he did the more frustrated you got. He brought unwanted attention to you at the back that you couldn't sleep or plan the next party your sorority was going to host.

 

You went back to making notes, once the teacher got the lesson back on track. Out of your peripheral though you saw Steve rummaging through is bag and then patting his pockets looking for a pen. He's late and he doesn't have a pen un-freaking-believable, you thought to yourself. Before the boy had a chance to cause anymore disruptions you thrusted a pen into his direction. Steve was shocked at first as he hadn't asked for a pen yet. He then took the pen and muttered a grateful thank you, joining in the note making the whole class was doing.

 

For the rest of the class Steve thought he was off the hook, that he would go unnoticed. Unfortunately, it's as if some higher power was listening to his thoughts as next thing he knew the teacher was picking on him to answer a question. The thing is though, algebra was never Steve's strong suit which is what the question was about. After a minute of umming and ahhing, joined by shuffling through his notebook as if it would somehow magically give Steve the answer, you had enough. You quickly scribbled down the answer and shoved it in Steve's direction, tapping your pen on the answer. "The answer is 15." He blurted out, following the answer you wrote down. The teacher however wasn't impressed.

 

"That is correct, Miss Y/N." They said, knowing full well that you gave Steve the answer. A scowl etched on your face for getting caught and you vowed that it was the last time you helped someone.

 

You zoned out during the rest of the lesson, alternating between sending off texts to your friends and making notes. When the time came for the lesson to be over, you quickly packed your bag and hurried with the crowd down the steps. You didn't get far though before you were called back by your teacher. You might of not minded much if Steve wasn't the name uttered after yours when told to stay behind. You stood with a scowl as you waited for the boy in question to join you and your teacher at the bottom of the lecture hall.

 

"Y/N, I've asked you and Steve to stay behind because I'd like you to start tutoring him." They started, barely getting their words out before you interrupted.

 

"I'm sorry, what?!" You exclaimed. Steve wasn't particularly happy about it but he wasn't particularly irritated at the idea either. Sure, he needed the help at the same though he'd rather have it be anyone but you who tutors him. He didn't really know you well to form a bad opinion on you, however, he also knew who you were just from sitting next to you in this one lesson. You are apart of a sorority who is always on their phone during class or talking about some party that was happening.

 

"Earlier you seemed okay with helping Mr Harrington here." The teacher pointed out causing you to purse your lips out of irritation. "Look, Y/N, you are one of our brightest students in here and I think Steve could really benefit from you tutoring him. Plus you will get extra credit for doing this." Oh how you wanted nothing more than to say no but the notion of getting extra credit appealed greatly to you.

 

"Fine." You caved in. A look of joy appeared on their face while a look of shock appeared on Steve's, not expecting you to actually say yes. You didn't give anyone a chance to say anything else as you span on your feet and headed to the door. A huff escaped your lips when you felt a presence beside you, the heavy breathing an indication that they had been running.

 

"So, how do you wanna do this?" Steve asked, not noticing your eagerness to get out of here. You turned to face him, your hair hitting him in the face as you did.

 

"I'll text you when I'm free." You told him, your tone cold. You held your hand out expectantly for Steve's number who didn't catch on straight away causing you to get even more irritated. He ripped out a piece of paper from his notebook and scribbled his number down. You snatched it out of his hands immediately and carried on walking to the doors out of the building without saying a goodbye.


	6. Word's Hurt (Part 1)

You were standing at your locker, staring at the bright orange leaflet in your hand as if it would tell you to go to Tina's party or not. These kind of things don't warrant an immediate response for you. You don't automatically think about going to one of these party's. Why would you? You're not popular or friends with these people, minus a few exceptions. The only person who would want you there would be your friend Lanie and even then she ditches you half way through the night so you don't bother going to party's with her anymore.

 

"You going?" Johnathan asked you making you jump. Even though your brother, Dustin, and his brother, Will, are friends it didn't force the friendship you have with him. Johnathan may not like many people but he enjoys your company and you enjoy going out and taking photos with him. To outsiders it could be mistaken that you have a crush on him and you admittedly did when you were freshmen but that soon fizzled out. Now, he has a crush on Nancy Wheeler and you have one of Steve Harrington.

 

"I don't know." You told him, looking at the leaflet in your hand again.

 

"Well, I'm going so that means you have to come." He said earning a little chuckle from you.

 

"You're going?"

 

"Yeah, Nancy invited me." Johnathan looked away so you wouldn't see the blush creeping on his cheeks.

 

"You do know she's going to be with Steve the whole night, right?" You pointed out. "But fine. I'll go. Only because I know you won't ditch me." Johnathan laughed at your reference to Lanie. "I will see you later then. You told him before leaving to go to your next lesson.

 

-

 

After the Will incident last year, your mom has been even more insistent that you have to go trick or treating with your brother and his friends which then gets Dustin constantly bugging you to let him go by himself. You can't tell him that you don't plan on sticking around as you are going to a party because he would accidentally tell your mom ending up with both of staying at home on Halloween. "Okay, you kids be safe. Don't hesitate to find a phone and call me if you need me." Your mom said as she ushered you and Dustin out of the house.

 

"We won't. See you later, mom." You and Dustin said goodbye as you walked down the driveway. Once the front door shut behind you Dustin tugged on your sleeve so you would stop walking.

 

"Please don't come with us tonight. It's going to be embarrassing with you there babysitting us. Even Johnathan isn't coming." Dustin rambled on. You rolled your eyes and started walking again.

 

"Relax, Dustie. I'm not going trick or treating with you. I'm going to a party instead." When you said that his mouth turned up into a grin.

 

"Thank you, Y/N. You're the best."

 

"I know. Now, be safe and have fun." You told your younger brother when you made it to the corner where he was meeting his friends. Dustin waved goodbye as he ran over to the group which you returned as you started walking to Tina's house.

 

From outside of the party you could hear some Wham! song playing. You squeezed in between a couple making out near the front door to get inside the heart of the party. Glancing around the room your eyes landed on Steve. Your heart sped up and you almost went over to him but then you saw Nancy dancing with him. Oh how you wish that was you. You peeled your eyes away from them and carried on further into the house to find Johnathan. It didn't take long. He was standing off to the side looking around the room for, presumably, you. You grabbed a cup of punch before making your way over to him.

 

"Thought you weren't going to show up." He said when you came and stood beside him.

 

"Well, I had to reassure Dustie that I weren't going trick or treating with him. He was about to have an aneurism if I didn't say anything." You took a sip of your drink, wincing when you did. It was strong.

 

The conversation flowed and you began talking about anything and everything. Mainly about your brothers though. The whole time someone was casting glances your way. You didn't notice but Johnathan did. "Someone's been checking you out since you got here. You should go over to him." He told you. You looked over to who Johnathan was on about and sure enough he was looking your way. You sent him a smile before turning back to your friend.

 

"I can't do that." You shrieked.

 

"Why not? Because you'll leave me? I'll be fine. Because he's not Steve? That's a good thing. I'm not saying go off and fall in love with the guy. Just go and dance with him."

 

He was right. There was no reason why you couldn't dance with the guy tonight. The only stopping you was your crush on Steve and he was dancing with another girl so why not dance with this guy. You went over to him and asked him if he wanted to dance. He happily said yes and you dragged him to the make shift dance floor. You weren't sure what his name was. It might Eric or Derek or something like that. All you knew was that he was in your homeroom last year and that he was a decent guy.

 

Just as you were trying to push Steve out of your thoughts for tonight he crawled back in. You couldn't see the commotion in the kitchen. You only saw the aftermath of it which was Steve storming out of the house. You mumbled an apology before quickly following Steve out of Tina's party. "Are you okay?" You asked, jogging over to him.

 

"I'm fine, Y/N. Just go back inside." Steve snapped trying to get into his car but you stood in the way.

 

"Clearly you're not okay. What happened in there?" You tried asking again hoping for an answer this time.

 

"Please get out of the way." He pleaded. Steve really didn't want to do this tonight. He just wanted to get far away from the party as he possibly could.

 

"Not until you talk to me." Your arms were crossed as you stayed put, adamant on not leaving which only made the boy in front of you even more frustrated.

 

"Jesus, Henderson. Will you just leave it!" Steve shouted.

 

"You don't have to be an ass, Harrington." Your voice rose matching his. "I'm just trying to help. No wonder Nancy is pissed at you." That was an assumption but apparently true according to the way Steve's face fell.

 

"Yeah, well no wonder you're still single and will always be single. You can't let anything go." Steve retaliated. Your face soured at his words. He immediately regretted it when those words came out. He wished he could take them back or even apologise but the words wouldn't come out. They were formed and ready to roll off the tongue but they wouldn't just come out.

 

You mumbled out a 'whatever' before walking away leaving Steve to watch your receding figure with regret.


	7. Word's Hurt (Part 2)

Not speaking to Steve has proven more difficult than you previously thought. You wanted nothing more than to ring him up and see if he was okay but every time your finger hovered over the numbers you reminded yourself why you were pissed at him in the first place. You knew what he said was true but that didn't mean it still didn't hurt, especially when they came out of the guy you were crushing on. It was also difficult not to speak to Steve as he was the only person, apart from Johnathan, who disliked Billy Hargrove as much as you, although you were certain Johnathan was only saying that for your benefit.

 

You were walking up your driveway, slightly miffed at Lanie as she invited Billy to your hang out resulting in you leaving early. That's why a panicked Dustin ran up to you and stopping you from going inside. "What are you doing here?" He asked out of breath from running.

 

"I live here." You deadpanned trying to bypass your brother but to no avail.

 

"Why are you back so early? Weren't you hanging out with Lanie?" Dustin tried again, glancing behind him every so often.

 

"I was but she invited Billy so I left. Why are you acting so weird?" You asked, noticing his weird actions and turning the line of questioning onto him. A loud noise coming from inside the house made both yours and Dustin's head snap to that direction. "Who's inside?" You took the opportunity of Dustin being distracted to step around him and go inside.

 

To say you were shocked was an understatement when you saw who was making the noise inside your house. "Hey, Y/N." Steve greeted awkwardly, not knowing if you were still upset at him.

 

"What are you doing here?" You questioned, trying to remain calm.

 

Steve opened then closed his mouth again not knowing what to say so Dustin jumped in. "He's teaching me how to play baseball." He told you.

 

"With a bat full of nails?" You said not believing your brother one bit.

 

"Baseball with fruit." Dustin internally winced at how ridiculous it sounded. He wasn't expecting you to come back so early ergo he didn't plan on what to say to you.

 

"Dustin, don't lie to me or I swear-" You started but was interrupted by the phone ringing. Dustin let out a sigh of relief now that he had a little bit of time to come up with a decent lie. "Wait here." You instructed before going off to answer the phone. Dustin watched as you disappeared into the living room and when you were out of sight he turned to Steve, tugging his jacket as he slowly backed away which turned into a run away from the house. You looked out of the window just in time to watch Dustin and Steve running away. "Son of a-! Lanie I'm going to have to call you back." You said, hastily hanging up the phone. You locked the the front door and grabbed your bike, deciding to follow where Dustin and Steve were going.

 

The more you followed them the more confused you got. They were carrying a bucket of raw meat and dropping pieces as they walked down the abandoned train tracks. You thought about stopping them now and confronting them but decided to wait as you wanted to see whatever plan they clearly had for yourself.

 

-

 

Steve and Dustin ended up their trek in the scrap yard, meeting Lucas and this girl you haven't met yet. Dustin started rambling to Lucas about something but as he went on, Lucas's attention went to you standing behind your brother with your arms crossed and an annoyed look across your face. "Hey, Y/N." Lucas drew out making Dustin and Steve turn around. Dustin gulped seeing your expression whereas Steve matched it, annoyed at the fact you have unknowingly put yourself in danger when he wants you as far away from this as possible and to be safe.

 

"What are doing here, Y/N? Did you follow us?" Dustin asked, his voice a  hushed whisper.

 

"Of course I followed you. You were acting weird. It's not my fault you and Steve are so oblivious that you didn't see or hear me following you. And by the way, don't listen to Steve's girl advice."

 

"Why not? It was great advice." Steve chimed in making you give him a pointed look.

 

"Oh, really? Are you sure about that?" You sarcastically asked.

 

"Guys, we don't have much time. We got to get started." Lucas interrupted wanting to get on with the plan.

 

"What plan? What's going on?" You interrogated but no one would give you a straight answer. Not only do they not have enough time to explain everything but they know that none of it sounds believable and you wouldn't believe them one bit.

 

"Please go home, Y/N." Dustin pleaded.

 

"Not until you're honest me. Dustie, I know you're keeping something from me so just tell me what is going on. I'm not leaving until you do." You said putting your foot down. Dustin looked helplessly at Steve knowing that you weren't going to leave willingly, that's how stubborn you were.

 

"Fine, if you won't leave..." Steve mumbled, walking over to you and picking you up, throwing you over his shoulder and taking you to the bus that they have fortified. When you were inside he set you down earning a glower from you. "You're welcome by the way."

 

"I should thank you? For what?"

 

"For saving your life."

 

"Why would I-" You started but I screech coming from outside interrupted you. The scowl you previously held melted away into scared. "What the hell was that?"

 

Instead of answering you everyone looked out of the slither of window that was visible for any sign of what they were after. Unfortunately the plan wasn't working. "Come on. Where are you?" Steve said under his breath.

 

"Where's what? What is out there? Steve?" You sounded petrified and that didn't go unnoticed by Steve and Dustin. Steve wanted nothing more than to comfort you right now but he knew he had to do something that was seen as reckless and stupid, it was the only way to lure the Demogorgan into the trap they've has set.

 

"Look after Y/N and stay away from the door." Steve told Dustin. He started heading to the doors of the bus when a hand latched onto his wrist.

 

"Please, don't go out there." You pleaded, your voice cracking. Steve slid his hand in yours and gave it a squeeze before turning back around and carrying on with mission he set out on. In this moment the anger you held went away as you watched the boy you liked leave the safe compounds of the bus to go outside with whatever creature was out there.


	8. A Kiss on New Years

You stared at the contents of your cup, swirling it around as if you were hoping it'd give you the information you so desperately need, whether you can go home yet. It was that point during the night on New Year's Eve where everyone was partnering up so they had someone to kiss at midnight. You were by yourself, surrounded by couples drunkenly dancing, wanting to be anywhere but here. Your eyes darted around looking for an escape route, however, there was someone you knew who would stop you at every exit meaning that you were trapped. You thought about leaving anyway, throwing your cup away, after finishing it off, and heading to the front door only to be stopped by someone placing their hand on your shoulder. "Where are you off to in a hurry?" A familiar voice asked.

 

"I need to get home. Dustin needs me." You lied, turning around so you were facing the person you have been crushing on since middle school, Steve Harrington.

 

"Dustin is at the Wheeler's playing D&D so I'm sure he's fine." Steve said, seeing right through your lie. "What's the real reason?"

 

You hesitated, not knowing how to answer Steve's question. He saw the hesitation and grabbed your hand, leading you somewhere quiet which happens to be the back yard. You wrapped your arms around yourself, trying to conserve the warmth, prompting Steve to hand you his jacket. "Thanks." You said, taken back by his gesture. "But won't you be cold?"

 

"Nah, I'll be fine." He assured you, shoving his hands in his pockets. The two of you just stood there in silence, watching the flurry's of snow fall from the nights sky. "You still feel like leaving?" Steve asked after a few minutes.

 

"No, not anymore." You smiled, looking down bashfully. Steve was about to add something when shouting coming from inside the house interrupted him.

 

"I guess that means it's almost midnight then." He pointed out.

 

"I guess it does." You said, stepping closer to him, overcome with bravery suddenly. As the countdown got to one, you leaned up, your nose brushing Steve's before he pressed his lips on yours, kissing you.


	9. Cheerleader For a Day

This was probably the worst day of your life but you weren’t one to not fulfil your end of a deal. You had lost a bet and now you were standing in the changing rooms wearing a cheerleader uniform that cling tightly to you. You could have refused but you weren’t sure what could be even worse than being a cheerleader for the day.

 

You pulled at the fabric, hating how it was clinging to you. You felt uncomfortable. This wasn’t who you were. "I’ve done what you wanted. Can I get changed now?" You asked, facing your so-called friend.

 

"Oh, no, no, no. You’ve got a game tonight." She grinned at you.

 

"That wasn’t apart of the deal." You huffed.

 

"It actually is. The deal was that you have to be a cheerleader for the day and that includes cheering for our team on game day." Your other friend spoke up, trying to conceal her laughter. You looked at yourself in the mirror, cringing at the fact you had to wear this in front of even more people. You had already spent the whole day wearing the uniform and now you had to go wear it in front of parents and the opposing team. At least around school you could hide in the library.

 

You dragged your feet as your friend forced you into the gym that was full of your fellow students, excited for the game that was starting soon. "Here we go. You’ll be fine." Your friend said before pushing you through the doors. You couldn’t just leave now as the whole basketball team had seen you. Everyone looked you up and down, giggling amongst themselves making you a little self conscious. The only person who wasn’t laughing was Steve.

 

You held your head high as you walked over to the other cheerleaders, pretending that you were full of confidence as apposed to embarrassment. You wanted nothing more than to wrap your arms around yourself but you forced them to your side. You had to show that you weren’t bothered in the slightest, then maybe they wouldn’t laugh at your expense. "Looking good, Y/N." You heard one of the guys holler, it was followed by a chorus of agreement and wolf whistles. You shut your eyes wanting the ground to swallow you whole and Steve noticed this.

 

"Stop it, will you. We’ve got a game to play." Steve said making the whole team shut up. You sent him a small smile as a way to say thank you.

 

You watched the game at the back of the bleachers, not caring that you weren’t at the front cheering for your team and therefore breaking the deal. If it wasn’t for Steve playing you probably would have left all together but you wanted to be there to support him.

 

The game ended and Hawkins had won. The crowd erupted into cheers and you took this moment to sneak out. Steve saw you and decided to follow you. "Hey." He said, catching up with you as you walked down the corridor.

 

"Good game tonight." You complimented him with a smile. It wasn’t a forced one like the one you were wearing in the gym. It was a genuine one. Almost as if you forgot what you were wearing for a moment.

 

"Thanks." Steve smiled back. "You must be our good luck charm. We seem to only ever win when you attend."

 

"Well, I’ll probably won’t be attending for a while. I need to wait a bit so everyone can forget this." You said, gesturing to the uniform you were sporting. "Thank you for sticking up for me in there."

 

"It’s no problem. I could tell you felt uncomfortable in there." You thanked him again. "I know you probably want nothing more than to get out of that outfit but can I just say you look amazing in it." You looked down, hiding the heat that was creeping onto your cheeks. "You look amazing in everything." Steve continued, now only a small gap between you. You were so close that you only had to lean up for your lips to be touching, your nose brushing past his.

 

The sound of the door opening followed by the cheers of the winning team caused the two of you to separate. You looked over at Steve wearing a smile that matches his. "I’ll see you later?" You asked and he nodded animatedly, excited that you want to see him outside of school.


	10. Cramp

It was that time of the month. The one you couldn't stand. The one you'd forget about until it hits you like a ton of bricks. Your period. You always wish it would arrive at the weekend so you didn't have to endure it during school, well you wish you didn't have it at all.

 

All day at school you had just wanted to go home and curl up in bed. Unfortunately, Mrs Wilson's class was apparently more important so you dragged yourself out of the comforts of your own bed and to school. The moment the bell rang at the end of the day you were so happy. You probably would have jumped up and down if it didn't hurt.

 

You were focused on your cramps and the pain that you forgot about your study date with your boyfriend, Steve. You didn't want to cancel on him so you persevered. Steve saw right through that though. He put his textbook down prompting you to question him. "Why didn’t you tell me?" He asked. You knew exactly what he was on about and so you couldn’t lie to him.

 

"Because, the test is this week." You said, knowing that your boyfriend was struggling with the subject of the test and you offered to help him.

 

"I don’t care about the test. We didn’t have to study today if you’re not feeling well." Steve said before grabbing all of the books that littered your bed and putting them on the floor. He threw your comfiest pyjamas and disappeared, coming back with a hot water bottle. "Here."

 

"Thank you." You thanked him, taking it from him. "Can you come and cuddle with me?" You asked and Steve smiled, nodding as he took his shoes off and climbed into your bed, wrapping his arms around you.


	11. February 3rd

February the third. It was the day you moved to Hawkins, the day you met Steve. You were nervous about moving, leaving everything you knew behind, leaving your friends. One look at Steve and all of that disappeared. It was the start of a great friendship that would last for two years.

 

You always hung out. You did everything together from doing your school work to exploring the town. You helped him with his basketball and kept him company when his parents left him alone for the weekend. The two of you were best friends. It was the kind of friendship you think would last. You wouldn't expect it to crash and burn.

 

The first year of you moving in, Steve came over with your favourite candy. It was the same one the two of you shared on your first day here. You both sat on your roof that night, listening to whatever tape your parents had lying around and talking about anything and everything. You began talking about going in high school and what it would mean for your friendship. Steve left you with a promise that it would be you two against the world.

 

You didn't think much of Steve ditching you once school had started. You had just thought that he wanted to be friends with people who were in more of his classes. What you didn't realise that he had in fact broke the promise he made you. No longer you and him. He left you to get swallowed up by the trials and tribulations of high school. You still held out hope that he would still come round on the weekends but it never happened.

 

February the third. It was two years since you moved to Hawkins. You were sat alone on your roof with your favourite candy, waiting for someone who wasn't coming. The music you were playing, drowned out by the pumping bass from Steve's house letting you know of the party he was holding. You looked up to the sky, wiping away a stray tear as you think about what is destined to be a distant memory.


End file.
